Katie's Story
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Katie tells her grand daughter a little real life story about her grandfather she never met. Tratie. One shot


My Grand daughter ran into the room and to me. My son came in behind her with his wife. My son, Luke and his wife, Bianca, were having a date night tonight so I was going to take care of Jasmine for the night and bring her back to their apartment in the morning.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this mom" Luke said. I smiled. He was only 25 and had his five year old daughter at 20. It reminded me that I was the same age when I had him. I smiled as I picked up the young girl with Bianca's black hair, she had her grandpa's sky blue eyes.

"I don't mind at all, spending time with her is more than he will ever get, so I would love to be with her tonight, I hope you two have fun" I smiled at them. They left soon after that and Jasmine ran to her bedroom. I smiled as I walked over to her.

"Grandma, could you tell me a story?" Her big blue eyes were expectant. I felt wrinkles come on my face as I smiled.

"Of course, hmmm... Let me think, how about a true story?" I asked the five year old. She nodded.

"Katie knew she was always different than the other girls, she never wore makeup, never put on designer clothes, or tried out for the cheer leading team. She would spend her time in her garden. She never really talked to many people. But there were these two boys who loved to prank her.

"They were brothers, not twins, but one was her age the other was a year younger than her. Their names were Connor and Travis. She later found out that they only pranced her because one of the brothers, Travis, had a crush on her, she avoided him from then on because she didn't want him to love her. She would only see him once a week at meetings they both had to attend. Finally he went out of his way to see her. She would run and hide from him.

"But he was too fast. He would catch her short strides and grab her wrists. He wanted to see her so badly. He wanted her to return his feelings. She complained that if he went to all this trouble to see her, it wasn't a crush, it was love.

"He knew it was love, but was too scared to say it, he'd never loved anyone before. Neither had she, she hadn't even had a crush before, while he was a player and she knew he was just saying all this to use her. It got so bad to see her he didn't go to meetings and let his brother take over for him. She got angry and walked in the forest one night, knowing he would follow her. Once he came out, she confronted him.

"She told him she knew he was going to use her, that he was going to break her heart like he'd done to other girls he had dated before. But he told her that he wasn't going to do that, that he would love her more than anything else he had before. He said that he had fallen for her bright green eyes, that her brown hair was what he wanted to see every morning when he woke up. He wanted to live with her attitude and kindness. He finally said he loved her with all his heart, mind, body, and soul.

"She didn't believe him. She thought he said this all to other girls. He finally fell to his knees and looked up at her with his sky blue eyes and brought her down to him. He looked her in the eye. He said, 'Katie, I've dated other girls but I've only ever loved you, I have tried to make you jealous, it never worked, but something in my mind told me that if I kept trying to make you jealous, it would work'.

"She stood there and looked in his eyes. She then remembered he was an expert liar, she felt sorry for him and had one night with him. She was then called a bad person for it. Ashamed, she left and started her life in New York City. It was only a few weeks later when she found out she was going to have a baby. When he was born, he had his brown hair and her grass green eyes.

"She was young when the baby was born, but knew she would have help from her half sisters and close friends. She never saw the man again. But she soon realized that she had fallen in love with him and didn't notice it. The end" I finished for Jasmine.

"But where's the happily ever after!?" She exclaimed. She sounded angry and hurt. "In stories there's always a happily ever after!"

"Not this time, I'm sorry honey, but that's how it is, sometimes there aren't happily ever afters" I told her. She frowned and fell on her bed.

"That was you, wasn't it? The woman in the story, Katie is your name" Jasmine said. I smiled.

"Yes" I responded. Jasmine fell asleep shortly after I said this. I smiled as I went back in my living room. I still looked 20 since I had gained immortality after I gave birth to Luke because of my help in the wars.

I heard a knock on my door and I walked over to it. I opened it and sighed as I did.

"Luke did you forget something, because-" I cut myself off as I looked at him.

"Who's Luke?" He asked. His voice was cool.

"Um, you should come in, this may be big for you" I told Travis. He looked my age, immortal age, I guessed he got immortality too. He walked in and sat down on my couch.

"So,who's Luke?" Travis asked again. His beautiful blue eyes were angry and confused but also had some happiness in them.

"Luke's-" I was cut off again by Jasmine running in the room.

"Grandma, I just lost my tooth!" She exclaimed. Travis's eyes were wide.

"You have a grand daughter?" He asked. His voice was hurt. Jasmine turned towards him.

"Is that Travis?" She asked. I smiled as I nodded. Her eyes widened. "Grandpa!" She exclaimed hugging him. He smiled to himself and hugged her back. He motioned for me to hug with him. I smiled and thought about how this was a happy ending.


End file.
